


the kissing bridge

by softkizzes



Series: IT [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, But its ok cause were all clowns rn, Eddie is only mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr is going fucking insane, because, i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Richie knows its stupid and cliché to write two letters with a cross in the middle on a bridge but he cant help it.//





	the kissing bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah my tumblr is pretty-little-ancient-dreams ;)))

The kissing bridge.

  
That’s where Richie is right now.

  
And he's holding a knife near the wood railing.

  
He takes in a shaky breath and he puts the knife on the wood, pulling it down to start carving an R.

  
When he gets done with the R he decides he can just write his name on the bridge but he shakes it from his thoughts. Who just writes their name on a kissing bridge? People would probably say him and he can agree but that’s not what its about at the moment.

  
Right now, he's not trying to joke around and he moves the knife to the right and he starts to carve out a little cross.

  
He sighs, it's too late now, he guesses.

  
Richie knows its stupid and cliché to write two letters with a cross in the middle on a bridge but he cant help it.

  
He carves the next letter and he leans back to look at it like its some masterpiece when its really not.

_R + E_

He stands up, shoving the knife somewhere so he doesn't run around Derry with a knife in his hand and probably get arrested for looking like a serial killer.

  
He grins and he walks away from the bridge and praying that no one, _especially_ Eddie, saw him writing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them💕


End file.
